Cruel Intentions
by AZLCIKOI
Summary: Orihime loved Ichigo with all her heart but due to a cruel turn of fate, her heart ended up broken. Now she's back for revenge but everything is spiraling out of control. Her intentions were meant to be cruel...Angsty, dark and smutty. This IS Ichihime as tragic as it is and also some Byahime. New Chapter finally released after a long time!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay...So I'm back with a new story. I know this is not the brightest idea of the bunch since I still haven't come close to hitting back home with Hime Stayed Out All Night but I wanted to try an angsty story real bad. Also, this will be my first M-rated Ichihime story. I haven't got a beta yet for the smutty stuff but, I intend on doing so...**_

**_And believe me when I say angsty. This will be one of the most angstiest Ichihime I'll ever write. It's full blown tragedy, I promise you. You see, I already planned the ending. If you can't stand tragedies, I recommend you to stay away from this one but you have to understand that there can't always be happy go lucky kinds of stories about these two._**

**_Also, I know they're not together at first but that's for a reason. Ichihime is truly my OTP and I plan on standing true to it. However, since this is a tragedy...think Romeo and Juliet, Tristan and Isolde. _**

**_Again, please don't tell me if the characters are OOC. I already know._**

**_One more thing, like promised, this story will have all the juiciest RenRukiness I can think of._**

**_Disclaimer: This will be a one-time but on-standing disclaimer about any copyrighted materials I mention in this story. I do not own any of the characters or items that I did not create._**

Prologue

Orihime Inoue stared at the offensive but thickly white envelope.

"I want you to take this money and leave Japan."

"But I love him..."

"You are to never see my son again."

"And he loves me too."

"I will arrange for one of the best surgeon to perform your abortion." These were the words flowing out of the mouth of her lover's father. The man sitting in front of her was one of Japan's most powerful people. He managed to build Sousuke Corporation from sticks and bones into one of the biggest business alive in Japan. He was Aizen Sousouke. Orihime felt her heart skip a beat. Her knuckles turned white from her hand forming into fists. Her insides were forming into knots. The mere thought of destroying a gift god gave her made her insides squirm.

"I can't leave Ichigo. I promised I won't ever leave him." Orihime replied stubbornly.

"Well..." Aizen smiled but there was no warmth in his eyes. They were heartless and sparked a message of 'how dare you challenge me'. "That's inconvenient, seeing that my son will marry an another woman tomorrow precisely at two o'clock."

Any hope and cheeriness Orihime's heart held flew out the window at these hurting words. Orihime felt like she was stabbed in the back.

"He...Ichigo..." Orihime tried to stop the tears from falling down but they trickled down mercilessly.

"Don't ever come near my son ever again. If you knew your place and stayed away from him in the first place, you wouldn't have gotten your heart broken at all." Aizen Sousuke finally stood up and gave the amber-haired girl a final sneer before walking out of the small but luxurious cafe. Orihime could only stare down at her laps. Only the feeling of sorrow and betrayal filled her now. 'How could Ichigo do this to her' was the only thought she could think.

That night Orihime cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning felt more miserable to Orihime. She didn't feel like eating mentally but her craving for chocolate wasn't helping her. So she stepped out of her roomy apartment to go to a nearby grocery store. However, a black car was waiting for her. Men in black ties grabbed one of her arm. Orihime tried to scream but a hand grasped over her mouth firmly. They pulled her into the car. Orihime couldn't believe what was happening to her. The car was moving quick. In no time, they reached their destination.

Orihime looked out and saw a hospital. She understood what this was about even before the black suited men told her.

"Miss, you will walk in. Get the abortion and come out. We'll take you back to your place only then." One of them said to her. Orihime could only nod. She followed their instruction and walked into the hospital. She felt her perspiration dribbling down her forehead. There was a man walking beside her and another one leading the way. They walked up to the receptionist desk. One of them spoke to the receptionist while Orihime clenched her heart. She felt the baby moving inside her. And this broke her heart. She was in a dilemma. She knew this was best for everyone. She didn't want her child to grow up fatherless like her. However, she felt guilty for rejecting a life. This was murder.

When a nurse led her into an operation room, Orihime saw the men wait outside. Only the medical staff and patients were allowed access from this point on. Orihime changed into a greenish blue hospital gown. When the anesthesiologist walked in, Orihime made up her mind. She pulled out the cords attached to her arm.

"Doctor, I'm sorry but I don't want to do this." Orihime walked out of the operation room. However, before walking out of the secondary doors, Orihime carefully peered out through the gap. Like expected, the men were still waiting for her outside. Orihime glanced around for anything that could cover her hair.

That was how she met the cleaning lady. The cleaning woman, who was a sympathetic and kind woman and after hearing Orihime's quick but straight-to-the-point-kind of explanation, offered to give Orihime a new set of the cleaning uniform so that Orihime could hide her identity. Orihime carefully masked herself and walked out with the cleaning equipment. The men stared at her. They walked in her direction and Orihime felt her heart beating faster. However, they walked past her towards the vending machine. Orihime let out the breath she was holding. She was about to walk out but she noticed the black car still parked near the entrance. Orihime carefully hid her face with a duster.

* * *

When Orihime walked into her home, she crumpled down on her doorstep. She squeezed back the tears waiting to fall and instead, smiled while rubbing her stomach.

"We made it. I'm so sorry for putting you through all this but I promise you, I'll protect you from now on." Orihime's words held strength. "I'll protect you." Orihime glanced at the clock. It read two thirty eight. Orihime's face twisted into a sad smile.

* * *

Ichigo Sousuke was a man who rarely felt out of place but this was one of those special times. Not only did he feel out of place but he also felt lost. He looked at his new bride. She was happily watching out the window from their first-class airplane seats. Ichigo tried to smile but his stomach twisted into a knot. He could only think of the only woman he could ever come to love. Orihime Inoue. He loved her like there was no tomorrow. He loved her enough to sacrifice his happiness to ensure hers. And this was what he was doing. Ichigo ignored the stewardice who was asking him if he wanted coffee, juice or whisky. He waved her off and shut his eyes.

_"I won't leave her. No...I can't leave her." Ichigo told his father. Ichigo was almost begging his father. "Without her, my life will be an empty shell. I can't live without her. I love her too much."_

_"That won't do because I was already planning on..." Aizen cocked his head to the side. "What's the word? Ahhh...terminating her. The girl will die, Ichigo. You know what I'm capable of. This marriage will guarantee Sousuki Incorporation to stretch its domination into foreign countries. How can I pass of this offer? Also, this is the only chance to put a rest to our rivalry with the Kuchikis." Aizen smiled maliciously. The time ticked by quickly but Ichigo was at a loss for words._

_"D...ie?" Ichigo finally managed out. "If she dies, I die with her." Ichigo's voice was soft but dangerous. Aizen knew his son was not speaking empty threats. "I promised her I'll protect her. I'm not going to make the same mistakes you made in your life!" Ichigo yelled at his evil father._

_"Mistakes?" Aizen let out crackle. "I call them requirements. Have it your way but Ichigo, wouldn't it be better if she lives and you live too? All you have to do is forget her." Aizen smiled. "Think carefully, son." With that, Aizen let out an evil laugh that chilled Ichigo's bones._

Ichigo woke up clutching his head. He let out an anguished scream. Other passengers around him were staring at him. His new wife looked at him too.

"Are you all right, Ichigo?" Rukia Sousuke asked. Ichigo ignored her. The rest of the flight was carried on in the same manner.

* * *

When news reached Aizen about Orihime's escape, he was not happy. Aizen was a man who carried perfection to a new level. He hated glitches and this was one of them. If the girl wasn't going to make this easy then he'll have to play things her way. He decided to use a different tactic. He dialed a number on his phone. When the other side picked up, Aizen smiled.

"I got new orders for you."

* * *

It has been about two weeks since the day Orihime managed to leave the hospital unscathed. Orihime made sure not to leave her apartment by herself. Her best friend and now, her roomate, Tatsuki did all the grocery shopping and when Orihime did have to go outside, she would always accompany her. Ever since the ordeal, Tatsuki volunteered to live with Orihime until she gives birth. Orihime was in the middle of preparing dinner when the phone rang. It was Tatsuki.

"Orihime, I won't be able to make it to dinner tonight. The kids are in a competition tomorrow and I'll have to stay late to train them."

"It's all right. Don't worry about it. Besides I don't have trouble eating for two people." The two girls laughed. "Anyways, tell them good luck for me."

"Will do! Just make sure to call me if you need anything, okay. Don't hesitate to call. Gotta run, now." The line went dead. Orihime went back to her cooking. Before her pregnancy, Orihime always loved wierd combination of food but according to Tatsuki, the pregnancy was doing wonders for Orihime's tastebuds. Orihime now craved normal foods. When the oven tinged to signal the readiness of her meatloaf, Orihime smiled. Before Orihime could wear her oven mitts, the phone rang again.

"Hi Orihime!" A cheerful voice rang out. "It's me Rangiku. Girl, I haven't seen you in ages." Rangiku was like a sister to Orihime. Rangiku used to date her brother since middle school. But after a month from Orihime's tenth birthday, Sora Inoue passed away from a car crash at the tender age of twenty five. Ever since, Rangiku took care of Orihime. Rangiku lived with Orihime before she got married a year ago. Orihime was then, twenty two. Orihime smiled.

"What are you talking about? I saw you about three days ago."

"Well, I'm having a party at my place so come over! Tatsuki's invited too so bring her over as well!"

"I can't. Besides, Tatsuki isn't here right now. You know, I can't go out alone."

"I'll send over a car." Rangiku's husband was a wealthy owner of car dealerships.

"No, don't do that. I'll be all right."

"You know what, I'll just come over. I don't like the sound of you being alone."

"No, don't do that either. Gin won't be too happy if you left."

"So Orihime, come over and play with me. All these other snobs here are intolerable!" Rangiku pleaded. Orihime let out sigh.

"Okay. Send the car over." Orihime was met with a squeal from the other end of the line. After hanging up, Orihime walked over to her closet. She looked through her collection of dresses. From the way Rangiku described the other guests, it sounded to Orihime as though she was going to an evening party. Orihime grazed over her choices. One was a blue one shouldered chiffon cocktail dress while the other was a creamy beige silk knee length number.

Orihime went with the creamy beige. She knew it was much simpler but with her state, Orihime chose comfort over pretty. Orihime shed off her clothes and placed the dress on. After calling Tatsuki to tell her where she was going, Orihime sat at her dressing table. She took out a Chanel # 20 in Rose Comete and dabbed the pale pink lipstick on. She also lined her lashes with a YSL mascara in blue. Rangiku liked using luxurious makeup and often bought Orihime makeup too. According to Rangiku, what goes on the face and in the face, should be from the best. Rangiku also ate the best foods.

When Orihime was ready, she heard the doorbell ring. Orihime was about to open the door, but she stopped herself. She had to be careful. Orihime checked to see who it was. It was Rangiku.

"Honey, open the door! I'm in an evening." Orihime quickly unlocked the latch. Rangiku gave her a once over and let out a whistle. "You look beautiful like always. At this rate, you'll snag all the attention from the gentlemen at the party to yourself. You might even manage to seduce that insufferable cold Kuchiki bastard." The name caught Orihime's attention. Orihime heard it several times. Apparently, the Kuchiki family was a big rival to the Sousuke family. That was why Ichigo decided to marry the only daughter in the Kuchiki family. Orihime dismissed the unhappy thought.

"Rangiku! I told you not to come." She said instead.

"Orihime, let's stop wasting time and let's go." With that Rangiku pulled Orihime into the elevators. The ride from Orihime's apartment to Rangiku's elegant mansion wasn't too long. When they arrived, a butler came out to greet them. Rangiku waved him off and entered towards the ball room in which, where the party was being held. At their arrival, all attention were on the two lovely and busty women. Rangiku's words were right. All the men goggled openly at Orihime. Even Byakuya Kuchiki looked at Orihime with interest.

Now this didn't happen too often. Byakuya who was a beautiful specimen, was the dream of every woman. He had devilishly handsome looks, a wealthy background and a sharp mind. Also as a bonus, he had a icy aura. This made the women even wilder with the hopes of one them being the one to melt this iciness of his. Byakuya walked over to where Orihime was standing. He wanted to know her. Maybe even go to bed with her.

"I'm guessing you're quite familiar with the Ichimaru's." Byakuya drawled out. Orihime looked at him. He was tall. Almost a whole foot higher than her 5'4. He reminded Orihime of Ichigo. Ichigo was also very tall and Orihime had to always wear heels to minimize the height difference when she was going out with him. Orihime was glad she was in kitten heels today. Usually, ever since her pregnancy Orihime refrained from wearing heels but Orihime decided to take a break today.

"Well, I'm a good friend of Rangiku, you could say."

"I see. Well, Gin is also a good friend of mine." Byakuya stated.

"That's very interesting." Orihime was about to walk away but she slightly stumbled in her steps and fell. Byakuya who was quick on his feet caught her. Orihime ended up falling into his arms. Her glass of orange juice drenched Byakuya's expensive Armani suit.

"I'm so sorry." Orihime apologized. She felt embarrased. "I'm very clumsy and also, I haven't worn heels in a long time." Orihime took out a hankerchief from her clutch and dabbed some of the orange juice dribbling down his chin. Byakuya's lips twitched. He never met a woman like her. He never knew a woman could dare to walk away from him like she did before she tripped. Rangiku came running over, breaking Byakuya's focus on Orihime.

"What happened? Orihime, are you all right?"

"I'm all right. It's not me. It's this person over here who's not all right." Orihime replied. She turned towards Byakuya and bowed her head. "I'm truly sorry. I'll pay for the damages I caused." This made Byakuya's lips form into a bigger grin. Rangiku and the rest of the guests were in shock.

"Uh...Mr. Kuchiki, are you all right?" Rangiku carefully asked. Orihime's upon Rangiku's words, gasped.

"I'm all right." Byakuya took the hankerchief from Orihime's hand. "Well for starters, I would like to know your name." He directed his words towards Orihime.

"Are you Byakuya Kuchiki?" Orihime asked softly. She looked away. She didn't want to think about Ichigo. "I'm sorry. I have to go to the bathroom." Orihime looked towards Rangiku and slightly shook her head. Rangiku returned a worried look. "It's okay, Ran." Orihime quickly left the ball room to exit this well-adorned mansion. She knew she couldn't forget Ichigo but it angered her that every little detail that reminded her of him still hurted like a fresh wound. Before Orihime could make it to the exit, a hand grabbed her arm. It was Byakuya Kuchiki.

"I'll give you a ride."

"I don't need one."

"I would like to give you one."

"No thank you. I'm sorry but..."

"You ruined my suit." Byakuya interrupted. Orihime scowled.

"I know and I'm very sorry. Look, I 'll give you my phone number and when you..."

"I'm interested in you." Byakuya interrupted once more. Any words that Orihime was about to say were forgotten.

"What?"

"You see, I never had anyone reject my offer for a ride. Especially a woman." Orihime was at a loss for words. Orihime finally recovered.

"Well then, this will be your first." Orihime took out a pen and ripped out piece of paper from her agenda book and scribbled her phone number. "Don't hesitate to call about the damages I made to your suit." With that, Orihime left Byakuya alone. Byakuya looked down at the slip of paper and grinned.

* * *

When she was back home, she quickly called Rangiku to tell her, she was safe at home and not to worry.

This was about to change. Orihime realized she forgot to lock the door in her haste and walked out of her room. When she was by the door, the doorbell rang. Orihime assuming it to be Tatsuki, let her guard down and opened the door. This turned out to be a mistake. A hand reached out to grab her. She opened her mouth to scream but a hand grasped over her mouth. This seemed like a deja vu. When the man tried to drag Orihime to the stairway, instead of the elevators, Orihime kicked him in the crotch. He went down like expected.

Orihime quickly ran towards the elevator. The door opened. Before the man could come after her, she hit the close button. The elevator doors closed. Afterwards, Orihime hit the lobby button. She had to act fast. She took a big gulp of air. She was panicking but she had to calm herself down. She had to protect her baby. She promised.

So she planned tol run to a nearby grocery store and use the phone to call the police as soon as the elevator reached the lobby. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Orihime dashed out. She kept running until she was out on the streets. In her haste, she didn't see the black car heading towards her until at the last moment. The headlights caught Orihime into a permanent stiffness. Orihime didn't even have the time to scream.

When Orihime woke up, she felt her vision blurry. Pain coursed through her whole body. She quickly reached for her stomach. Tatsuki and Rangiku held her tight when Orihime cried and screamed.

Orihime lost her baby.

This was how Orihime's life changed forever.

* * *

**So far so tragic, eh? I know. Also this story might seem overdramatic but that's my angsty style. Hime Stayed Out All Night will continue with its T-rated plotline. I feel safer with a T-rating for it.**

**THIS STORY is of course, another story.**

**First of all, I know there isn't much of Ichigo and Orihime for the moment but that will soon change. However, bear with me for the first few chapters. After, I'll start putting the motors on to full blast with the Ichihimeness.**

**Also with the Byahimeness, at first, I didn't want Byakuya to play the hot but tragic second lead. One, because I already have a Byahime thing going on in Hime Stayed Out All Night and two, because I was going to use Ulquiorra but that just didn't fit the puzzle. Just using Byakuya seemed simpler than making Ulquiorra into the Kuchiki cousin etc...So voila.**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

_This was her chance to return what she went through to the people who did this to her._

"I still don't know your name." Byakuya sipped his wine.

"Why are you so interested?"

"You know how to make an impression."

"Interesting." Orihime also took a sip of her wine. "I want to get this over with. How much do I owe you?" Byakuya didn't reply. He just swivelled his wine cup. "I really want to end this." Orihime continued.

"I'll give you a ride home." Byakuya said feeling a sense of deja vu. Orihime threw his hand off her arm. Instead of walking out the lobby doors, she walked up to the front desk. Byakuya only stood there staring at Orihime receiving keys from the manager. Orihime after doing so walked back to Byakuya and grabbed his arm. She pulled him to the elevators. Byakuya was taken aback by the sudden flip of the table.

When they were isolated in the comfort of a simple but luxurious hotel room, Orihime commenced her advancement on Byakuya. She pulled him into a kiss. Byakuya didn't resist but he didn't return the kiss. Orihime tried to deepen it. That was when Byakuya pushed her away.

* * *

Ichigo Sousuke saw Orihime in his dreams often. He saw her in a bloodied white dress. He woke up sweating in his office. Ever since, he heard about her car crash, he had nightmares. His father told him, she didn't make it through the surgery. Ichigo just couldn't forgive himself. He promised her he would protect her.

Since that day, Ichigo rarely came home.

Rukia Sousuke was a very lonely woman. She knew this was something unavoidable in an arranged marriage but it was too much to ask of her to live in another woman's shadow. Ichigo never once touched her.

_She never stood a chance._

She had to find that out the hard way. That was when Renji came into her life. He was always there for her but she realized how much she needed him when she felt her feelings crushed by Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay...I'm on fire! Here's chapter one!_**

**_Ichihimeness: Thanks! I can't believe I'm saying this...but angst is so much more interesting to write on. I don't really enjoy reading angsty stories too often but I don't know why I'm having a heck of a time writing one!_**

**_XBluexFlamingoX: What will you say, when I tell you that was only the beginning of the tragedies? Things will get more complicated than ever. I still hope this doesn't prevent you from sticking around with this tragedy. Thanks for your review!_**

**_LoveAngelDreams: Hi Turtle! Don't stop with the rambling! EVER. I do it all the time but you know what? It's fun! It's good to get things out of your system once in awhile. Anyways, yikes...You'll probably have to get a box of Kleenex ready cuz you're in for a ride. _**

**_nypsy: She's not going to just sleep around with Byakuya. She's going to try to manipulate him into bringing Sousuke Inc. down. That was her main intention but things will take a sudden shift. You'll see what I mean as you read on. Things will start to fall into places, when you get deeper into this story. As for Ichigo and Orihime meeting, I already had that one figured out. I'm moving Ichigo down to the States..._**

**_All I can say for everyone is to stay tuned because you're in for a surprise. This story will have many unexpected turns and twists. Hope you can enjoy them with me!_**

It has been a whole month since Orihime lost her child. She was lost in a depression. Nothing Tatsuki or Rangiku did could spare Orihime out of her misery. Orihime was completely broken. Now, she had nothing to lose. She lost everything. Something in Orihime snapped. She was no longer the warm, cheerful and optimistic girl everyone knew her as. She barely ate and barely went out. A phone rang in the background, causing Orihime's mind to momentarily focus on something else. She answered it.

"Hello. This is Byakuya Kuchiki. Am I speaking to the woman who spilt her drink all over me a while ago?" Orihime was about to hang up but something tugged the back of her mind. She suddenly smiled dangerously. She remembered something vital.

"Yes, this is she." Orihime said sweetly.

"I'm glad you still remember me. I thought you'd forget by now."

"So how much do I owe you?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could meet each other?"

"Why not." After arranging a place to meet, Orihime let the phone down on the receiver. She went over to her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was hollow and lifeless. Her eyes bore dark circles and her lips were dry. Orihime decided to call Rangiku.

"Rangiku, I need your help."

* * *

When Orihime appeared in the posh restaurant under the Sheraton Hotel in Tokyo, all eyes were upon her. She looked like a vixen waiting to seduce men out of their wive's bed even though she was dressed simply in a black dress that reached down to her calf. It was the eyes. Orihime's eyes gleamed. Despite all the attention, there was only one man Orihime wanted to seduce. That man was Byakuya Kuchiki.

When he called her, she remembered his relationship with the Sousukes. That prevented her from hanging up on him. She was going to squeeze everything out for all it was worth for. She was going to use this Kuchiki.

_He was her only connection to the Sousukes now._

_This was her chance to return what she went through to the people who did this to her._

Orihime saw the familiar face waiting for her. Orihime walked up to him. Some of the men were openly staring at her. Some were goggling at her face and others perhaps a bit rudely, at her chest.

"Hello." Orihime said with a smile. Byakuya got up and held the seat out for her. He was certainly impressed with the sight. No one could deny that Orihime Inoue was a beautiful woman.

"Join me for dinner?" It wasn't a question neither was it a command.

"Do I have much of a choice?" When Orihime sat down, the waiter appeared. He seemed extremely polished. They both placed their orders and started to talk.

"I still don't know your name." Byakuya sipped his wine.

"Why are you so interested?"

"You know how to make an impression."

"Interesting." Orihime also took a sip of her wine. She wasn't going to make this easy for the fellow sitting across from her. "I want to get this over with. How much do I owe you?" Byakuya didn't reply. He just swivelled his wine cup. "I really want to end this." Orihime continued.

"Well..." Byakuya finally spoke. "Money isn't, shall we say, the reason for our meeting today. I used that as an excuse to see you again." Orihime's eyes sparked. She stood up.

"Then I guess my business here is finished." Orihime left after saying those words. Byakuya quickly got out of his chair and followed her. He saw her walking across the lobby. He ran and grabbed her arm.

"I'll give you a ride home." Byakuya said feeling a sense of deja vu. Orihime threw his hand off her arm. Instead of walking out the lobby doors, she walked up to the front desk. Byakuya only stood there staring at Orihime receiving keys from the manager. Orihime after doing so walked back to Byakuya and grabbed his arm. She pulled him to the elevators. Byakuya was taken aback by the sudden flip of the table.

When they were isolated in the comfort of a simple but luxurious hotel room, Orihime commenced her advancement on Byakuya. She pulled him into a kiss. Byakuya didn't resist but he didn't return the kiss. Orihime tried to deepen it. As much as his body resisted, that was when Byakuya pushed her away, with much difficulty.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya's face was blank betraying no emotion.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Orihime proceeded to opening one of Byakuya's buttons by his neck. "Isn't this what you want from me?" Orihime unbuttoned another one. "Isn't this the reason you wanted to see me? Didn't you say money isn't the reason for our meeting? I believe this will be the only way to end our little relationship." Orihime was down to the last button. Byakuya grabbed her hand from unbuttoning it. Instead he pushed her into the wall. He kissed her feverously. Orihime's breath hitched. He grabbed her left breast and massaged it. Orihime tried to stop herself from moaning but she couldn't help it.

She had been expecting this from the beginning of their reunion today but now that the moment came, Orihime dreaded her actions. Byakuya pushed her away again. He turned away from her.

"I was right. I don't think you're the type of woman you just showed yourself as to me." Byakuya felt something twinge inside. He never felt like this before.

"And what type of woman is that?" Orihime asked quietly.

"What is your motive in doing this?" Byakuya finally turned towards Orihime again. This time, he turned her around and started to undo her zipper down her back. Orihime shuddered at his touch. Byakuya stopped. "See, you're frightened. Women who wants sex don't act like this. Trust me when I say, I know. This is not what you want but why do act differently?" Orihime felt tears dribble down her cheeks. She turned around to face Byakuya.

"You're right. I'm not this kind of woman. It was a mistake coming here." Orihime let the tears fall freely. "I'm sorry. I should leave." When Orihime walked towards the door, Byakuya pulled her arm once more so that she was facing him. He slowly lifted his hand towards her cheek. He wiped a tear.

"Tell me your name." He requested one more time. This time, Orihime didn't hesitate to answer him.

"Orihime."

"Orihime." Byakuya repeated after her. He smiled. Byakuya did not smile often but this woman in front of him made him repeat this movement constantly. "You really are an interesting woman." Orihime put her hand above his and removed it. Slowly, she walked out of the room. When she was inside the elevator. Orihime smiled satisfied with her performance. It seemed like her second meeting with Byakuya was a success. He was slowly falling into the palm of her hand. She intended to keep it this way.

* * *

Ichigo Sousuke saw Orihime in his dreams often. He saw her in a bloodied white dress. He woke up sweating in his office. Ever since, he heard about her car crash, he had nightmares. His father told him, she didn't make it through the surgery. Ichigo just couldn't forgive himself. He promised her he would protect her. This caused Ichigo to move to the States. He wanted to forget about everything that happened in Japan.

Still, it didn't work. Ever since that day, Ichigo rarely came home.

Rukia Sousuke was a very lonely woman. She was in a foreign country with no friends. She knew this was something unavoidable in an arranged marriage but it was too much to ask of her to live in another woman's shadow. Ichigo never once touched her.

That was how she started seeing Renji. Renji Abarai was only a childhood friend to Rukia when she learned of her arranged marriage to the Kurosaki heir. Rukia didn't object to the marriage. She liked Ichigo when she first met him. She still remembered that day vividly.

_"I cannot marry you, Rukia." The man held a permanent scowl on his handsome face. "I love someone else."_

_"You might come to love another person. Aren't men like that? They aren't the most loyal creatures are they?" _

_"I can die to protect this woman. I can give everything up." These words held a striking place in Rukia's heart. Because she heard them before. From her own brother. When her brother failed to do so, it completely broke him to pieces. This changed him forever. He turned into a promiscuous player. He didn't love and didn't want to be loved. She didn't want the same thing to happen to Ichigo._

_"Well, Ichigo…I can neither help you nor interfere. Actually, I don't want to help you or interfere in any way." This was the first time, Rukia saw his scowl cease. Rukia would be lying if she said she didn't feel attracted to this man who swore his life to protect the woman he loved._

_"Just the answer I wanted to hear."_

After this meeting, Rukia started to fall for Ichigo. That was why she didn't want to object to the marriage proposal from Ichigo's father. At first, she wanted Ichigo to be with the woman he swore to protect, but after time went on, Rukia couldn't bear to let him go. She wanted a chance to change Ichigo's feelings.

_She never stood a chance._

She had to find that out the hard way. That was when Renji came into her life. Renji came to the California to ensure a business deal for her brother. She met him coincidentially at a nearby restaurant from her house in Beverly Hills.

He was always there for her but she realized how much she needed him when she felt her feelings crushed by Ichigo.

"Rukia…I…love…you." Renji panted. Their bodies were joined into one.

"I love you too…RENJI!" Rukia screamed in gusto when she reached her climax. Her back arched in pleasure. After when their arousal calmed down, Rukia started to feel guilty. Even though Ichigo never paid any attention to her, he was still her husband. It didn't help her feel any better that this sinful relationship with Renji wasn't a secret to Ichigo.

He knew.

She didn't know how but she knew he did. It made her hurt more that Ichigo didn't care. He didn't care that she was sleeping with another man in his bed. Rukia gazed at Renji's rugged features. She cried silently into he pillow.

* * *

**Ask me if I can get anstier...**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter.**

Orihime met Byakuya after that day onwards. Their next couple of meetings were complete coincidences. Mainly on Byakuya's part. To Orihime, they were planned precisely. Of course, she had help from Rangiku. With Rangiku's informative gossip senses, Orihime was able to know where Byakuya frequently visited. Then, Orihime just needed to make sure she was at the right place at the right time.

But...

Orihime pulled him into a kiss. Inside she felt a pang. She couldn't believe herself. She hated herself. She wanted to stop what she was doing.

She couldn't go on like this anymore.

She made a decision.

Orihime walked out of the cabin and to the lake. She saw the moon's reflection bouncing off the abysmal depth of the black water. She took a step in. The water bit her with coldness. She ignored it and took another step. When she was waist deep, she heard a voice call out to her. She couldn't tell whose voice it was. Her mind was too boggled for that. Before she knew it, she was underwater. From the darkness, she heard someone calling out to her. She momentarily saw Byakuya's handsome face before she slipped out into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Blitch: Yup, but I tweaked some of the original plotline. As for the question, no, Orihime has no idea about Ichigo also being a victim in this situation. All she knows is that Ichigo abandoned her and their child. _**

**_nicky757: Thanks! I'll try to make consistent updates but I can't make any promises._**

**_nypsy: The thing about Ichigo using a different room with Rukia is that he just don't come home to her...so he hardly ever slept beside her. I know, that's really sad. Imagine having a husband who never comes home._**

**_The A-reader: Thanks! I'll try to keep it rolling._**

**_LoveAngelDreams: Okierdokiers. I'll have to agree about this being not much of a joyful read. It kinda gets too tragic too fast. Oh well..._**

**_WinteRen Hime: Yeah, Reese Witherspoon and Ryan Phillipe did make Cruel Intentions one of my better movies...Too bad the only lover Byakuya will ever have in the manga is Hisana._**

Orihime met Byakuya after that day onwards. Their next couple of meetings were complete coincidences. Mainly on Byakuya's part. To Orihime, they were planned precisely. Of course, she had help from Rangiku. With Rangiku's informative gossip senses, Orihime was able to know where Byakuya frequently visited. Then, Orihime just needed to make sure she was at the right place at the right time.

Byakuya was enchanted by Orihime, of course. The more he met her, the more he felt interested in her. She was like no one he ever met. She was fresh, gorgeous and innocent. He had no idea of her façade. Whenever Orihime was with Byakuya, she returned to the clumsy and klutzy Orihime she was before. She just had a feeling this was the type Byakuya could open his heart to. Not the seductress she tried playing at the hotel. She knew this was how Ichigo came to love her. Byakuya seemed indifferent from Ichigo.

"Orihime, I hope you're not mad I brought you here." Byakuya showed her a beautiful lake glittering with the reflection of the clear sky.

"Is there something I should be mad about?" Orihime said cheerfully, dipping her fingers into the lake.

"Yes…I brought you here to…meet her." Byakuya stared at the clear landscape.

"Who?"

"Hisana and I met when we were little kids. Fate brought me to meet her again in high school and that was when I fell hard for her. So when we turned eighteen, I asked her to marry me." Byakuya's scowl deepened. "I…really loved her but my parents couldn't stand the idea of me marrying a common girl. You see, apparently to them, she wasn't good enough. So we tried running away together. I thought we could do it." Byakuya stopped once more. Orihime took his hand in hers and she smiled.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." She said soothingly. Byakuya looked deeply into her eyes.

"I thought I could do it. I thought I could protect her." Byakuya squeezed Orihime's hand. "She died. A truck slammed into the passenger side and she died instantly from the impact." Byakuya closed his eyes from the horrid memories. Orihime pulled him into a hug and Byakuya fell into her warmth

"I swear I'll protect you. I can't bear to have the same thing happen to me twice." Byakuya whispered into her ears. Orihime pulled him into a kiss. Inside she felt a pang. She couldn't believe herself. She hated herself. She wanted to stop what she was doing.

When they were nestled together in a cabin nearby, Orihime told Byakuya her story. She started from the beginning. From the time how she met her first love at Tokyo University.

"He told me he'd protect me forever. He ended up marrying someone else. I was four weeks into the pregnancy." Orihime squeezed back the tears. "His father tried to buy me off. I didn't accept the money but I knew I couldn't see him anymore. His father wanted me to destroy my baby too. For a second, I was tempted but in the end, I couldn't. I just couldn't. And you know what? I hated myself for even thinking for a moment of doing something so terrible. So I ran out of the hospital and I swore to my baby, I'll protect you. But in the end, I failed. That was when you came into my life." Orihime tried to say more but Byakuya stopped her.

"Stop it. Don't say anything."

"I too loved someone so deeply. I loved him so much. I'm sorry Byakuya." Orihime's tears fell down on Byakuya's knitted cashmere sweater. "I tried to use you.

"I said stop!" He yelled at her.

"No! What I did was wrong. I tried to use you so I could get back at the people who did this to me." Byakuya pushed Orihime away from him.

"I know…" He answered her. Orihime's was in shock.

"How…?"

"Rangiku told me. She told me she couldn't bear to see you hurt yourself anymore. She begged me to help you." With that, Byakuya got up from the warm leather sofa and put his dark grey wool coat on.

"I"m going to go out for a walk." He left Orihime alone. Orihime could only sob into the blanket that covered her on the sofa. Now, she felt so dirty.

She couldn't go on like this anymore.

She made a decision.

Orihime walked out of the cabin and to the lake. She saw the moon's reflection bouncing off the abysmal depth of the black water. She took a step in. The water bit her with coldness. She ignored it and took another step. When she was waist deep, she heard a voice call out to her. She couldn't tell whose voice it was. Her mind was too boggled for that. Before she knew it, she was underwater. From the darkness, she heard someone calling out to her. She momentarily saw Byakuya's handsome face before she slipped out into the darkness.

Byakuya vowed to himself he wouldn't lose her like he lost Hisana. He pulled her body out from the water. The night breeze stabbed his skin like daggers. He ignored it. All that mattered was the unconscious woman he was holding. He felt fearful. He opened her mouth and pulled his over it. He breathed into her. Then he pumped her chest. He repeated this over and over.

He would die, if anything went wrong. He couldn't bear it another time. When Orihime confessed to him, he knew.

He loved her.

* * *

Four years had passed from the day Orihime Inoue disappeared.

Ichigo Sousuke and his wife were now returning to Japan to participate in his brother-in-law's engagement party which was being held the next day. On board the plane, several other women passengers were staring at him intently. Ichigo was almost like a celebrity. With his daring good looks, workaholic attitude, the women were at war for his attention. It didn't matter to them that he was already taken. Rukia just acted like she didn't give a damn.

When the flight finally came to a stop, Ichigo and Rukia were the first to leave. As soon as they stepped out, there were reporters everywhere asking for an interview. Ichigo Sousuke's return to Japan was apparently, a big thing. Ichigo's bodyguards tried making way through the sea of photographers and cameramen. The Sousukes just left without a word and got into their black Cadillac stretch limosine.

"Who's the woman your brother's getting engaged to?"

"Her name's Aimi Matsumoto." Rukia replied. The name caught Ichigo's attention.

"Matsumoto?" Ichigo couldn't help but ask. He knew this was silly but that name seemed to ring a bell. "By chance, does she have any connection to Ichimaru's wife, Rangiku?" Ichigo met Rangiku often during his relationship with Orihime.

"Yes. How'd you know? I met her about two years ago when I came here to visit Byakuya. She was the sweetest thing I've met in ages. She's like…a breath of fresh air."

"Fresh air?" Ichigo looked out the window. Orihime Inoue was like a breath of fresh air to him. It has been four years since Orihime's death but Ichigo still remembered her like he met her only yesterday.

"I'm glad Byakuya found her. They've been together for four years. I thought Byakuya could never love after losing Hisana. You see, his longest relationship with a woman lasted about two months." Rukia said while checking out her newly done manicure.

"What took them so long to get engaged then?"

"Well, she got into this…accident according to Byakuya. He wanted to give her time." Rukia looked up from her fingers to give Ichigo a curious look. "Why are you so interested?" Ichigo didn't answer her so Rukia continued. "You know what? He's just like you." Ichigo ignored her for the rest of the trip.

* * *

"Aimi, you look beautiful." They told her.

"Thanks to you two." The woman named Aimi replied cheerfully. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her shiny auburn mane was in a sophisticated half chignon. The rest of it cascaded down her shoulders. Her small heart-shaped face was full of life. Her cheeks were flushed from the excitement. And her eyes…her grey orbs sparkled with joy.

At the engagement hall, all the family members of the Kuchiki family were present. Ichigo and Rukia were seated beside the head of the Kuchiki family, Yamamoto Kuchiki. Because Orihime didn't have much family, Rangiku and Gin substituted the place of her parents. It seemed as though the Kuchikis didn't mind. When Orihime and Byakuya entered the room, all eyes were on them except for Ichigo's. He acted like this was the last place he wanted to be at. When Orihime and Byakuya proceeded to the front, Ichigo's eyes were still not on the two. When Rukia finally nudged him, he managed to get a glimpse of Orihime's back.

He saw a familiar shade of amber.

He straightened in his seat. When the woman beside Byakuya turned around fully, Ichigo let out a gasp. In front of him was Orihime Inoue.

Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off her. Before he knew it, he was on his feet. Rukia, in shock, tugged at his arm but Ichigo pulled them away from her grasp. He needed to talk to the woman who was smiling with bliss beside his brother in law.

"Orihime?" He called out. The couple looked at him blankly.

"Who?" Aimi replied with a blank look. However, she was very curious. He seemed so familiar like she knew him in a past life. "Did you say Orihime?" Ichigo nodded.

"Are you Orihime Inoue?" However, before Aimi could say anything else, Byakuya interrupted.

"Ichigo, we don't understand what you're talking about. This is Aimi. She's Rangiku's second cousin." Byakuya told Ichigo coldly. Ichigo scowled. Ichigo was about to argue, but Rukia slapped him on the arm. Hard.

The engagement proceeded after that.

* * *

**It's pretty much a dead giveaway as to who Aimi Matsumoto is...Well, her identity might be predictable but you're still in for a surprise so stick around and find out!**

**Sorry, I'm still working on the next chapter so I haven't got a preview for you guys this time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_All my other stories will be on a temporary hiatus so I can focus on this one! I can't believe it's New Years Eve! I wanna thank everyone for their love and wish y'all a very HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

**_ethereal: You'll find out soon...perhaps in the chapter after this one._**

**_sashikibuta: Just wanna let you know there will be more twists coming up...XD!_**

**_LoveAngelDreams: Wow...you have a sixth sense. You'll see what I mean when you read the next chapter. Yeah...sorry but the next chapter's not ready for a preview so there won't be any spoilers in this chapter...so you'll have to wait._**

**_Somerlia: I don't know why but I'm also attracted to the Byahime couple. It's really random but there's something there. Still, Ichihime's my OTP so there's nothing that'll change that. That way, I can have Byakuya to myself...*whispers evily* and only! MUHAHAHAHAHA...sorry, couldn't resist doing that. XD_**

**_AnnieInWonderland07: Oops...I didn't catch that one. Originally I wasn't planning on having Aizen as Ichigo's father but I just couldn't bear to make Isshin's perverted but loveable character soo evil...Speaking of Isshin, maybe I'll add him in...Anyways, so it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. Thanks for the heads-up!_**

**_nypsy: Ichigo will be more than haunted. He's going to fall in love with her again...About Orihime's memory, you're in for a surprise so keep readin' to find out!_**

**_ContradictingQueen: THanx!_**

_A week passed by._

_Orihime's eyes slowly opened. She saw white everywhere. She assumed she was dead but there was someone else in the room. A gorgeous man with stormy midnight hair which gleamed violet in certain lighting sat on the sofa across the room. Orihime got up quickly. The man must have noticed her actions because he also quickly fell out of his slumber._

_"Who are you? Where am I?" The man looked confused. There was a scowl etched on his face._

_"Orihime, are you all right?"_

_"Orihime? Is that my name?" At her answer, Byakuya called the doctor. After giving Orihime her routine check-up, the doctor gave her diagnosis._

_"Mr. Kuchiki, I believe she is suffering from dissociative amnesia. From the circumstances you described of her reason of admittance to the hospital, I think it's safe to say she is in a state of repressed memory. Usually this is triggered by traumatic events to the patients which causes their defence mechanism to reject these memories."_

_"Will they return?"_

_"I don't know. There has been cases where memories returned but there has also been cases where the memories were at a permanent loss. It is important that Ms. Inoue does not force herself to remember her past. This will stress her and it could affect other nervous systems in her brain."_

_"I see." Byakuya returned to Orihime's room. She looked at him curiously._

_"Sir, did you say my name is...Orihime?"_

_"Yes. It's a pretty name."_

_"I don't like it. I would like to change it."_

_"Why?"_

_"It...it gives me bad feelings." Orihime returned a toothy smile._

_"Then let's change it." Byakuya sat down at the ledge of her bed. "Do you have a name you like?"_

_"Hmmm...let's see. I can't think of anything yet. I just know that I don't like Orihime that much. Why don't we talk about something else. It might help me think up of something."_

_"What do you want to talk about?"_

_"You. Who are you? How did I meet you? Why are you here? Why are you still here? Who am I to you?" Orihime spoke with a childlike curiousity. Byakuya couldn't help a smile from forming._

_"You seem really interested in me." Byakuya replied. Orihime nodded. "Well, I'm Byakuya Kuchiki and before you're accident, we were in a relationship with each other. The reason I'm here is because...I care about you. Alot." Orihime pouted._

_"Do you love me?" She asked innocently._

_"Yes." Byakuya replied without any hesitation. Orihime smiled._

_"I have a name I like. Aimi. It means love and affection, doesn't it?" Orihime's eyes sparkled. "Aimi. It sounds less tragic than Orihime. Orihime reminds of the Tanabata story. Maybe that's why I'm getting bad feelings." Byakuya nodded. His eyes betrayed no emotion. He only wanted what was best for her. And he thought it would be better if Orihime Inoue started over again. A new life with him as Aimi Inoue. It didn't matter to Byakuya whether she was Orihime or Aimi. His feelings for her remained the same._

_"Aimi. I like it." He replied. Orihime smiled and laughed. Byakuya never heard her laugh before. He saw her smile frequently but never had he seen her overcome by joy._

_Byakuya laughed with her._

She was now known as Aimi Matsumoto. Byakuya of course, told Rangiku and Tatsuki all the events that happened and they agreed it was best they not interfere with Orihime's mind. So they decided to give her a new life as Aimi. Rangiku told Orihime she's her second cousin so they provided her with an excuse to change her surname into Matsumoto. Orihime didn't care. She was happy.

Aimi Matsumoto was a happy woman.

Orihime didn't exist in her anymore. However, this didn't stop Ichigo from staring at her during dinner. Orihime noticed this behavior. Feeling uncomfortable, Orihime excused herself to head to the bathroom.

When she made her way out of the room and down the hallway, she heard footsteps behind her. A hand reached out and grabbed her. It was the scowling man with bright bleached orange hair. He pulled her into the woman's washroom and then into an unoccupied bathroom stall. He pushed her into the walls. His face was only inches away from hers.

"Who are you?" His brown orbs burned into her grey ones. They brought her bad feelings. Just like her name.

"Look, this is inappropriate behavior. Someone can look at this and misunderstand. I need to…"

"You're not answering my question. Who are you?"

"You heard Byakuya. I'm Aimi Matsumoto." Orihime yelled at him. Orihime felt a headache coming. She wanted to leave.

"No you're not. You're Orihime. You have to be Orihime Inoue!" Ichigo said furiously.

"STOP!" Orihime yelled at him. "Who are you? I'm not going to say anything before you explain to me who you are." Orihime felt the headache getting stronger.

"I'm Ichigo." Ichigo told the woman hoping that this might spark something. Anything at all. When he didn't get the reaction he wanted he continued. "I'm Ichigo Sousuke. I fell in love with the woman named Orihime Inoue…but she disappeared four years ago. I know it can't be since she died in a car accident but…you look exactly like her." Ichigo said in a rush. Then without any thought, he flipped Orihime so that her back was facing him. He pulled down the zipper tracing her engagement gown. Orihime tried to resist but his grasp was too strong. "Orihime Inoue had a mole right in the middle of her back." He pulled the zipper down the half way. "Trust me, I'd know." He traced his finger down her back. "You have to be Orihime."

"Stop." Orihime yelled. The pain in her head was much stronger. Ichigo stopped what he was doing and looked at her worriedly. Orihime gasped and she clutched her head. "Just stop. I'm not Orihime Inoue. I'm Aimi Matsumoto. I'm Aimi!" She screamed. She pushed Ichigo out of the way and unlocked the bathroom stall. Tears were streaming down her beautiful face. She ran down the hallway.

When she entered the engagement hall, Orihime collapsed down to the floor.

* * *

When Orihime opened her eyes, she found herself in a hospital bed. Someone was holding onto her hand.

"Byakuya…?" Orihime asked. Byakuya's face was pale.

"Aimi." He grabbed her into a tight hug. "I was so worried. Doctor said to rest. Don't try to stress yourself to remember your past. Things will come naturally." Orihime returned his hug.

"You're right. But I don't want to remember." Orihime said into Byakuya's embrace. She heard the door open. A blur of orange was in her vision. It was him. Ichigo Sousuke. Standing next to him was Rukia. Rukia also went up to Orihime and pulled her into an embrace.

"Aimi, you got us so worried." Rukia told Orihime. Orihime avoided looking into Rukia's eyes. The memory of what happened inside the bathroom hung inside her head. She hated herself for blushing. She wanted to slap herself. She was glad Ichigo didn't say anything.

"Byakuya...why don't you go home. I'll take care of Aimi." Rukia told her brother. "You know what, Ichigo, can you watch out for Aimi while I drive my brother home? I need to talk to him."

"Rukia, I'm fine." Byakuya tried to reject her offer. His face was pale from the lack of sleep. As much as Orihime didn't want to be left alone with Ichigo, she was still worried and sorry for Byakuya.

"Byakuya, listen to Rukia. You need some rest." Orihime said. Only then, Byakuya stopped persisting and got up to leave with Rukia. Pretty soon, only Ichigo and Orihime were in the room.

Alone.

Ichigo sat down on the seat Byakuya had just occupied. He stared intently into Orihime's face. Orihime tried to look away but she just couldn't pull herself away from his gaze. They were filled with sorrow and regret. Without knowing, Orihime grabbed Ichigo's hand. She retracted as soon as she realized what she did.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She apologized. Ichigo looked at her indifferently. Suddenly, his lips came crashing down on to hers. Orihime gasped. Ichigo took this chance to deepen the kiss. His tongue sweeped inside her mouth. Orihime could taste him. Orihime was about to return the kiss but she managed to stop herself. Orihime pushed Ichigo off her and slapped him hard across his face.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me." Ichigo replied coldly. He smirked and plopped back down on the seat.

"What do you want from me?" Orihime said darkly.

"I just want to know the truth." Ichigo briefly placed his hand on his cheek where Orihime slapped him. It stung a bit but he ignored the feeling. "Who are you?" Before Orihime could say anything further, she heard a knock. It was one of the nurses. They came in to check her blood pressure. When they were finished, before leaving, the nurse turned to Ichigo.

"Mr. Kuchiki, please make sure Ms. Matsumoto does stress herself. She is currently in a fragile state." When Orihime was about to object, Ichigo stopped her by nodding.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she doesn't overexert herself." He said calmly. When the nurse left, Orihime angrily asked Ichigo.

"What gives you the idea to pretend to be my fiancee?"

"I didn't get the idea. I just didn't object to the idea."

"You're already a married man, for god's sake." Orihime said frustrated with the turn of events.

"I can give that up." When Orihime opened the mouth to speak, Ichigo ignored her and kept on going. "Yes...I can give everything up just to know that Orihime Inoue is still alive." Orihime felt something deep inside her move.

"You must've really loved her." She said quietly, with all her anger forgotten.

"With all my life."

_Then why did you leave me?_

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sousuke...but I'm not that person. I'm Aimi Matsumoto." Ichigo didn't give her a reply. He just looked away.

"You keep saying you're not Orihime but how can you be so sure?"

"I..." Orihime felt confused. She looked into Ichigo's eyes. She knew he was right. Her name was Orihime once. But she didn't want to tell him that. "Mr. Sousuke..." She began but Ichigo cut her off.

"Call me Ichigo."

"I would like to be alone."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I'm very tired. I would like some rest."

"You can rest all you want but I would like you to answer my question first." Ichigo didn't take his eyes off Orihime even for a second. His eyes were glazed with intensity.

"I'm very sure I'm not Orihime Inoue because I do not have a mole on my back first of all." Orihime was now in a sitting position. She started to unbutton her top portion of her hospital gown. Slight bits of skin was shown. Before taking it off, Orihime turned so that her back was facing Ichigo. Then she finally took her gown off to show her naked back. Ichigo observed it. There was nothing. It was a blank canvas. Just clear milky skin.

"How?" Was all he could say. His throat turned dry. As much as he knew it was impossible, for the dead cannot revive, but he knew that there was a part in him that wished to see Orihime one more time. He felt a defeating crush of hope.

"Because I am not Orihime. You can even ask Rangiku if you want." Orihime started to redo the buttons on her gown. Ichigo sunk back into his chair. He couldn't believe it.

But he wanted to believe it.

He wanted to see Orihime even if it was just one more time.

This tore Ichigo's heart apart.

He hated himself for not being able to protect her. He tried...but he failed.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Orihime suddenly blurted out. She had a blush rising in her cheeks. "You know forget I asked you that. I just don't like waking up by myself." Orihime tried to recover. Her heart still fluttered by the sound of his voice.

"Yes." He said softly. He even pulled the blankets to tuck her in. "I'll be here when you wake up." The look in Ichigo's eyes spoke a thousand words. Orihime could see a mixture of grief, anxiety, and confusion but there was also tenderness and love in his look. Orihime returned the same look. Smiling, Orihime closed her already heavy eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I know it's a bit late, but Happy belated New Year! I wish everyone a better year than the previous and to have a long healthy life!

**_sashikibuta: I hope this chapter one-ups the other one. It might not be as long, but I put more time into it._**

**_Blitch: Nope, this one's not on hiatus. In fact, the reason why the other stories are on hiatus is because I wanted to leave lots of room for this story. You'll see this story completed so don't worry!_**

**_The A-reader: Oops. I'm sorry, this chapter is even shorter than the last one. I can't make any promises but I'll try to see to it. _**

**_nypsy: There's something more to the mole than what meets the eye. You'll see it coming up again in the story. About her memory, you'll find out soon._**

**_LoveAngelDreams: You'll find out soon. It won't be in this chapter but maybe after the next one._**

**_Camille91: Ichigo's marriage to Rukia will become a disaster. It already is but it definitely won't get any better. His feelings for Orihime is enough to overlook the fact Aimi is his brother in law's fiancee, simply for the fact she looks like Orihime._**

**_neyakazuyoshi: Thanks!_**

**_Ellie0223: I feel sorry for him too. I feel kinda bad for making his character so tragic but what's done is done. _**

Rukia glanced at her brother in her white Mercedes-Benz sedan. He looked so pale and worried.

"Byakuya what's wrong?" Rukia asked. She could sense there was something bothering Byakuya. Something other than the fact Orihime was in the hospital.

"Nothing." Byakuya turned and looked out the window. To be honest, Byakuya didn't feel comfortable with the idea of leaving Orihime and Ichigo alone together. Even Rukia could feel his anxiety.

"Byakuya, I can tell there's something wrong. Don't try to pass it off as nothing." Rukia observed her brother again. "Look if this is about Ichigo's actions at the engagement ceremony, you have to understand. He..." Rukia's throat suddenly tensed. She felt like crying. She couldn't believe even after all these years, Ichigo was still lost in the darkness because of a girl he gave up a few years ago.

"It's about time he learns to move on. Speaking of moving on, Grandfather's expecting great-grandkids." Byakuya tried changing subjects. "I talked to him briefly. He's expecting at least three from you."

"Tell him if he wants to see kids, he should knock up someone instead of bringing it on me!" Rukia's mind instantly focused on the topic in hand. Her sorrow disappeared at the thought of having children with Ichigo. Instead, they turned into anger.

"No need to be so disrespectful. From what I hear, Ichigo rarely comes home except to change clothes."

"Well...he's a workaholic!" Rukia suddenly became very defensive. She swerved the car. Byakuya instinctively grabbed the safety handle.

"Rukia you said you'll give me a ride home. There was nothing about getting us sent to the hospital with a broken neck and severe brain damage." Byakuya said coolly releasing his grip on the safety handle. Rukia glared at him. Then she continued driving without another word. After dropping Byakuya off, Rukia made her way back to the hospital. In honesty, she was scared. Ever since the moment Ichigo had mistaken Aimi as Orihime, she couldn't help but feel insecurity. She realized even if Aimi was not Orihime, Ichigo would still be infatuated with her just with the fact of their resemblance. She wished she never offered to drive Byakuya home. She wanted to talk to Byakuya so much that she even overlooked the fact if she left with Byakuya, the two would be completely alone, together. In the end, she didn't even get to have a proper conversation with Byakuya.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Orihime drifted off to a deep slumber. Ichigo watched her chest slowly rise and fall. He wanted to brush off a stray strand of amber hair covering her face. He wanted to caress her rosy cheeks. Heck, he even wanted to kiss her blushing lips. It just hurted that much more because he knew these were all things that were off limits. He knew he couldn't harbour these feelings for his brother-in-law's wife-to-be. She wasn't even Orihime. Ichigo feeling frustrated got up and left the room to grab a cup of coffee.

When Orihime was sure Ichigo was no longer in the room, she slowly got up. She looked at the empty room.

And she sneered.

_It was all just too easy._

She knew exactly who Orihime Inoue was. Right down to the fact why she was in this state in the first place.

Because Orihime never lost her memories.

She just pretended to.

When she woke up that night after trying to kill herself, she wanted to forget everything. So she did. At least she tried to. But she couldn't. In the end, it was all just a matter of pretending. But some things were harder to pretend than others. Everytime she saw a child smiling happily down the street or a couple kissing sweetly at the park, Orihime found her insides twisting.

That was when she decided to use her life as Aimi to her advantage.

This was what drove her to here. Four years of pretending to be Aimi Matsumoto.

_Four years..._

To bring the Sousukes down. That was all she cared for now. She knew it was going to destroy her but she didn't care. After all, she was already...a broken soul.

She even tried erasing every quality Orihime Inoue possessed. Her fragility, her naivety, her tenderness...even the mole. In the end, it was only the mole that got erased permanently. Now, she was no longer the tender-hearted sweet girl anyone could look down upon. She was strong, calculative and she had a motive...for revenge.

She heard footsteps outside the door. To her disappointment, it was Rukia. Everytime she saw Rukia, Orihime couldn't help feeling guilty. She had grown pretty close to Rukia and Orihime disliked the idea of breaking her friend's family apart. Rukia saw Orihime and smiled.

"Where's Ichigo?" She asked Orihime. "That bastard...did he leave you alone?"

"Rukia, it's all right. He probably went to grab a cup of coffee." Orihime replied. "Rukia, now that I got a bit of a shut eye , I want to go home."

"You should stay tonight to make sure you're all normal." Rukia's brows furrowed.

"I'm feeling all normal already...In fact, I feel good as new!" Orihime pumped her fist in the air. Rukia sniggered. Even at times like these, Orihime never failed to bring her a smile to the face. This was when Ichigo entered the room with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Ichigo, I think Orihime should stay the night. I'll be with her so you can go." Rukia addressed towards Ichigo.

"NO, Rukia, I want to go home. The hospital bed hurts your back." Orihime tried complaining, hoping this might help change Rukia's mind. For extra measure, Orihime put up her best kicked puppy dog expression. Rukia groaned. She hated those puppy dog eyes...

"Oh all right." Rukia finally said. "I'll go talk with the doctor for your release while Ichigo helps packing your belongings." With that, Rukia left the room. Ichigo and Orihime shared a moment of silence. When Orihime wiggled out of her bed and stood, she suddenly fumbled in her steps. She was about to go flying down to the floor but Ichigo's strong and sculpted arms wrapped around her waist to stop the fall. They were locked in an intense stare. Warm desert sand met the cold stormy clouds. Heat was radiating through each other's skin. Ichigo felt such a longing to kiss once more. Orihime felt a tingling sensation. Finally realizing the compromising position, Orihime released herself from Ichigo's grasp. Ichigo missed her warmth already.

"I should be packing..." Orihime said quickly with an abnormal high voice. She wanted to slap herself. How could she feel so weak in the knees like this after all she went through. Orihime got her small duffel bag and threw her extra set of clothes inside it and small toiletries Rukia brought for her. When Rukia re-entered the room, they were all set to go.

"I'll take her home. Ichigo you can go." Rukia said. Ichigo glanced away. This was when Rukia's IPhone vibrated. She picked it up right away. "Hello? Wait, Grandpa Yamamoto?" Rukia looked slightly nervous. "Oh all right." She hung up. "Change of plans. Ichigo, you'll have to drop Orihime off at her place. I have somewhere else I have to be." Rukia waved at Orihime and took off quickly.

Ichigo and Orihime went down to the parking lot. This was all done in complete silence. When they reached Ichigo's black Porshe Carrera, Ichigo opened the passenget door for Orihime. She gave him an awkward look and got in without a word.

* * *

When they were alone inside the car, Orihime finally spoke.

"You lied."

_Again._

"Pardon?" Ichigo turned towards her.

"You said you were going to be there when I wake up." Orihime kept her eyes on the dashboard.

"Ori..." Ichigo stopped himself. He looked away and the rest of the way was drowned in silence.

When Ichigo arrived at a cozy apartment, he grabbed Orihime's bags out of the back of the car and followed. When they got to her suite, he gave her the bags and proceeded to leave but Orihime's voice stopped him from doing so.

"Wait. Mr. Sousuke, would you like to come inside for a cup of tea?" Orihime asked with a timid smile. This made Ichigo's heart flutter but he couldn't bear it anymore. Everytime he looked at her, he saw Orihime Inoue.

"That's all right. I need to go." Ichigo turned around to leave. Orihime frowned. She just couldn't understand what was wrong. She thought for a second, Ichigo was falling for her again but this reaction was far from what she was expecting. She had to think of something fast. If she let him go now, there was no knowing when she'll see him again. Ichigo, who was making his way to the elevator heard a thud behind him. He turned around only to find Orihime on the ground. He lunged towards her.

"Orihime!" He yelled out in desperation. He knew she was not Orihime but that was the only name he could think of. He picked her up tenderly and picked up her keys. Carrying her in a bridal style, he slowly and carefully laid her down on her double size bed. He checked her forehead to see if she was coming down with a fever but he found her temperature normal. He let out a sigh of relief. She must've collapsed from exhaustion. When he saw her angelic face resting, Ichigo couldn't contain himself anymore. Ichigo cupped her cheek in his hand. He felt a pulsing ache to kiss her but he couldn't because he knew this was not Orihime Inoue. What was left of his sanity told him she was his brother in law's fiancee.

_Someone he can't ever have._

He was about to pull away but Orihime's hand enclosed his.

"Don't leave me." She said in a sorrowful voice. Ichigo looked at her sleeping face. Even if Orihime was speaking in her sleep, it didn't stop Ichigo's heartstrings from tugging endlessly. Ichigo slowly bent down until his face was only inches away from Orihime's. He whispered to her.

"It doesn't matter to me whether you're Orihime Inoue or Aimi Matsumoto." He went all the way down and captured her lips. Orihiime could feel his cold salty tears falling slowly on to her face.

* * *

_**I'll leave it here. The next chapter will be the beginning of the real tragedy that will befall on these two lovers...**_

_**AZLCIKOI**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yikes...**It's been awhile folks. I hope you didn't forget about me. I think a year passed since the last time I updated this fic. Like I said, I won't stop until I have a complete sign on all my stories so please forgive me for being away for so long. It feels so good to be back! Thanks so much for holding on to this story! I'll try to update more now._

_rudorofu: Yes...it's a tragedy. There will be plenty of Ichihime from now onwards._

_nypsy: happy 2012...lol Things are going to get more complicated from now on. Orihime's in for a dilemma and a heartbreak for almost everyone._

_LoveAngelDreams: Yeah, she remembers. Now she's in for a surprise and much more._

_ethereal: I feel sorry for Byakuya too in this fic. Actually I feel kind of sorry for everyone._

_Blitch: Blitch, if you ever see this, please update Love Me! I'm dying to find out what happens next. And don't worry about Aizen. He's going to get his downfall._

_sashikibuta: I wish for a happy ending too...we'll see what happens but I have a feeling I'll stick to the original plot. _

_Ellie-ellie: Will do :)_

_The A-Reader: I'll try to make the chapters longer if I can. Orihime loves Ichigo...but she also loves Byakuya. _

_xXphangedpockyprincessXx: That's probably a mistake. If there are other inconsistencies please let me know! Sometimes, I get confused myself. Maybe I should get a beta?_

_mangaaddict300: I'm on un-hiatus now.  
_

_cool fan: Will do. Hang on there :)_

_sugar-rush: I'll be updating more now :)_

_Boobie-Chan: I'm glad you like it!_

_LexAmissa: By April, I think you meant last April. Forgive me :0_

_InoueR0xO: I'm glad you're liking this. I'll update it more often now! :)_

_C0ntradictingQueeN: April is here...I feel so guilty! I'ma update moree :)_

* * *

When sunlight peeked through the ivory curtains, Orihime stretched her limbs. She couldn't help but smile at the figure sleeping beside her. Her smile slowly faded as she saw flashing orange hair instead of midnight black. Her eyes became alerted. The kiss that happened last night wasn't a dream. The handsome man beside her stirred and finally woke up.

"Good morning." Ichigo said.

"Mr. Sousuke, I'm sorry to say I can't say the same to you." Orihime quickly moved herself from the bed.

"Come one, stop being stubborn. Call me Ichigo."

"No. I believe that is inappropriate under the circumstances we are in." Orihime replied. Ichigo smirked.

"Inappropriate? You seem to have forgotten what happened these past few days but trust me when I say we've been doing a lot more 'inappropriate' things than that." Ichigo couldn't help but emphasize the word inappropriate.

"Please, Mr. Sousuke." Orihime looked away. "I love Byakuya. I'm his fiancée."

Ichigo also got up from the bed and walked over to where Orihime was standing. Every step he took, Orihime took one back until her back touched the ivory walls. He trapped her into a corner. He slowly placed his hand on her chin and turned her face towards him.

"Say that one more time. And this time, don't look away." Ichigo slowly whispered, with his eyes locking into hers.

"I…I love…" Orihime stammered but shook her head and firmly stated. "I love Byakuya." At this, Ichigo's eyes filled with slight hurt.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone." He released his hand and walked out of the room. When Orihime heard the front door slamming, she crumpled onto the floor and cried. No matter how much she wanted revenge, Orihime couldn't help her heart remembering old feelings rekindling.

* * *

Rukia couldn't help but feel slightly disturbed. She couldn't place a finger on it but her gut feelings told her something was wrong. Ever since her future sister in law and Ichigo met, something was bothering her. She groaned and drank some water. Then she heard the door open.

"Renji, is that you?" Rukia walked over to the door. The glass shattered on the mahogany floor and water spilled everywhere. Ichigo was standing in front of her.

"I…Ichigo." Rukia stammered.

"You don't seem too pleased to see me. " Ichigo said.

"I…I'm just surprised." Rukia bent down and tried to pick up the glass fragments but she accidentally cut herself. Blood trailed down her index finger. Ichigo took her hand and wrapped it with a handkerchief. Rukia felt warmth of happiness spread inside her but his next words shattered her heart and pierced her more deeply than the glass fragments.

"Rukia, let's get a divorce."

"Ichigo…"

"You and I both know continuing this relationship's only going to hurt each other. You know I can never love you as I should. And you don't deserve this." Ichigo said kindly. Rukia felt salty tears pouring down. Ichigo slowly pulled her into a hug. "I might not love you but I do care for you and I wish you happiness. But that happiness is not with me."

"Why?" Rukia pushed Ichigo away from her. "Why can't you love me back? You jerk! I love you." She cried. Ichigo's eyes widen with hints of surprise.

"Rukia, this is not love." Ichigo stood up and pulled Rukia up with him. Rukia stammered out through tears.

"I love you, you bastard. You're just too stupid to know it. Ichigo did you ever look?" Rukia pulled Ichigo into a hug. Ichigo just stood still. "Did you care enough to look into my eyes? If you did, you'd know how much I love you. You're just in denial." Ichigo slowly placed his hands on Rukia's arms and pulled them away.

"I'm sorry." With that, Ichigo left. No matter how hard she tried, the tears wouldn't stop.

...

...

Ichigo placed a hand on his forehead. His mind was aching. His eyes strayed away from the papers scattered across his desk. He leaned back into his expensive leather chair and closed his eyes. The image of Orihime's gray eyes etched perfectly into his mind. He couldn't shake the voice out of his head.

"_I love Byakuya"_

Anger burst and swallowed him. He couldn't stop the growing hatred towards Byakuya. He grabbed his car keys and headed out from his office.

* * *

"Aimi, you look so much better." Byakuya said with a smile in his eyes. Orihime laughed.

"I can't help it. These chocolates are doing wonders." At Orihime's words, Byakuya had to stifle a laugh. The two were sharing a wonderful evening together. Ever since their engagement, this was the first time, they were fully alone. Orihime's hand covered his. He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. Orihime's other hand stroked his hair and returned it passionately. Heat rose as friction between the two deepened. The doorbell suddenly rang. The two abruptly broke apart with embarrassment. Orihime quickly got up and ran to the door. She opened it. She quickly felt regret. Ichigo grabbed her arm and was about to pull her out but another hand stopped him from doing so.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya coldly said. Finally Ichigo registered Orihime's slightly disheveled clothes and extremely red lips.

"It's none of your business." Ichigo replied just as icily.

"What do you mean your actions towards my fiancée is none of my business" Byakuya eyes pierced into Ichigo with danger.

"What I mean is stay out of my way." Ichigo said coldly.

"Mr. Sousuke." Orihime finally found her voice. "Please. Please leave."

"No. I need to talk to you." Ichigo pleaded.

"Mr. Sousuke, please."

"Sousuke, if you weren't my brother-in-law, I would've called the police." At Byakuya's words, Ichigo smirked.

"Not for long. I asked your sister for a divorce." With Ichigo's words, Byakuya punched him. Ichigo wiped the blood tracing his lips. Byakuya held onto Ichigo's collar and his hand went up to place another punch but Orihime stopped him.

"Byakuya, please stop." Orihime's voice was filled with worry. "Byakuya, I'll go talk with him." After a few seconds, Byakuya's hand slowly uncurled and he pushed Ichigo away.

"Aimi, there's no point of wasting time with him."

"Byakuya, I'll go talk with him." Orihime grabbed Byakuya's hand and smiled. Byakuya sighed with sadness. He knew this was a losing fight. Without waiting, Ichigo grabbed onto Orihime's arm and pulled her away to the elevators.

"Mr. Sousuke…" Orihime said helplessly as Ichigo pushed her into his black Porshe. He didn't reply and quickly drove away.

"What you're doing is making no sense." Orihime tried again but she was met with silence. At a loss, Orihime looked out the window and looked into the darkness.

"I don't know if you remember what I said but I don't care whether you're Orihime Inoue or Aimi Matsumoto." Ichigo finally spoke. "I'm not giving up on you."

"Mr. Sousuke but…" Ichigo interrupted Orihime.

"I never should've let her go like that. Orihime, I mean. My father…" Ichigo took a deep breath. "My father threatened me. He told me he'd kill her if I didn't marry Rukia. I loved Orihime so much. No, scratch that. I still love her. I…couldn't bear the thought of anything hurting her." Ichigo slowly looked towards Orihime. "I thought a couple times about killing myself after I found out she died. The only reason I'm still alive is because call it luck or not but no matter what I did, my life just wouldn't end."

Orihime's heart wept. She felt her insides crashing down. She never knew. She only thought about her pain. She never imagined the pain Ichigo felt. All she ever thought about was how he let her down by marrying Rukia Kuchiki.

"I…Ichigo." Orihime slowly said. Ichigo smiled.

"Finally you're calling me by my name."

"Ichigo…I love you too." Orihime felt tears gushing down her cheeks. Ichigo's heart fluttered. He slowly pulled the car into a stop and turned towards Orihime. His eyes were slightly wet and they expressed his harboured feelings. He slowly moved towards Orihime. Orihime closed her eyes as his lips found hers.

* * *

**I'll leave it here for now. I'll see you guys soon!**

**AZLCIKOI**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear readers, reviewers and fellow Ichihime lovers, **

**It's been awhile. I know I've been gone for a long time but if you guys don't mind, I think I'll keep writing even if I might have to take breaks in between. First of all, I want to thank everyone who kindly reviewed and left me encouraging messages. They truly helped me from abandoning my stories (I forgot about Ichihime for awhile) and coming back to keep what I promised. Like I said before, I intend to complete these stories. To be honest, I actually lost my Ichihime steam. It seemed like the manga was going nowhere and I couldn't bring myself to care if Ichihime happened or not. But lately, I began to mindlessly meander around fanfiction and slowly got around to reawakening the once-dying spark for a change. Thank you for reading my stories. It really means a lot know there's someone out there appreciating them.**

**Your friendly next-door Ichihime lover,**

**AZLCIKOI ;)**

Byakuya knew.

He knew someday Aimi would go back to being Orihime Inoue. Someday, she would go back to loving Ichigo Kurosaki. He knew she never lost her memories. He knew she wanted revenge...but what he didn't know was the pain that would find him a second time. The pain of losing someone you love. It took him a moment to regain his composure. _He had to be strong_. Not because he was brave but because he knew the time came. He truly wanted to be the one for Orihime but it was never meant to be.

It was time to let her go back.

* * *

"Ichigo, there's something I need to tell you..." Orihime started when they parted away from his lips. The two were inside Ichigo's hotel suite. After their kiss inside Ichigo's car, they realized they needed to be somewhere private. Where they could talk. So far, they've only been kissing and cuddling but the time had finally come.

"It's okay Aimi. We can wait...I can wait. I know you're not ready to tell Byakuya." Ichigo's frown deepened at the thought of letting Orihime go back to Byakuya but after all, she is Byakuya's fiancee.

"Ichigo, I..." Orihime wanted to tell Ichigo everything but she backed down. Now was not the moment to confess. First things first, she needed to tell Byakuya everything. No matter what happened, her love for Byakuya was real. It might not be the romantic love she shared with Ichigo in the past, but she truly cared for Byakuya and wanted him to find happiness. Instead, she brought pain for him a second time. This made Orihime halt her thoughts for a moment.

_Could she do that?_

Could she bring herself to cause this man who's done everything for her to shatter a second time? Tears broke.

"Aimi what's wrong?" Ichigo asked in panic. Orihime smiled but her eyes showed grief.

_No._

"Ichigo...no." Orihime's voice was weak but a certain firmness held her tone. Ichigo's heart lurched and squeezed.

"What do you mean no?" His frown disappeared. Instead a look of complete vulnerability replaced it.

"I mean no. I can't tell Byakuya." Orihime replied. Ichigo was stunned but he understood.

"That's okay. You don't have to tell him anything. I can tell him." Ichigo said feverishly.

"That's not what I meant..." Orihime's heart squeezed with pain but she continued. _She had to be strong._ "After this moment, I will not ever see you again. I will marry Byakuya and leave Japan." Apparently, he did not understand Orihime's intention clearly.

"Or if that's what you want, we don't have to tell him anything. We can keep seeing each other like this. I know that's cruel and shameful but I don't care. I'll go to hell anyday if it means being together with you." .

"NO!" Orihime yelled. "I really love you! I really do."

"Then what's the problem!" Ichigo yelled back. Ichigo grabbed Orihime's shoulders roughly. He was not going to let her go again.

"But I love Byakuya too. I will never do that to him." Orihime held her gaze firmly into Ichigo's molten brown eyes. At this very moment, Ichigo didn't know how to breath at this moment. His world came crashing down once more.

Because he knew.

He knew Orihime was telling the truth. He saw it in her clear grey eyes. He couldn't bear to look at her eyes anymore. They killed him. He lost the last thread of hope. His irised slowly changed color. They were lighter and deadlier.

"I...I hate you." He said darkly. This was his end. "I guess, you played me. You thought it was funny to see me crawling under your feet, didn't you. Just because you looked like her."

"No, that's n..." Orihime tried to explain but she was cut right off.

"You've been saying that word incredibly alot." Ichigo's gripped her arms tighter and roughly pushed her towards the bed. "Will you continue to say that when I take your body here?" Orihime's eyes widened. This can't be Ichigo. She tried to release herself but it was no use. Ichigo was just to strong. He pushed her down on the bed and started to kiss her roughly. Orihime squirmed and tried to stop Ichigo but he alreadly ripped her top off. It pained Orihime to see Ichigo like this and it was all her fault. All because she was stupid and couldn't trust Ichigo.

She knew.

She knew deep down that Ichigo always loved her. If only she realized this sooner, she might've been different now. Whatever pain he caused her, she deserved it. She let her limbs go loose and closed her eyes. She was going to let him take whatever he wanted from her. Ichigo suddenly stopped. Orihime opened her eyes slowly and met Ichigo's eyes. They were laced with tears. The molten brown eyes came back.

"Don't!" He got off her. "Don't give that look." He looked away quickly. "That's Orihime's look. It doesn't belong on a whore like you." Ichigo finally came back to his senses. Could this be what this woman wanted from him? A quick fuck? Maybe not...but he no longer knew what to think. He only knew that in his blinded pain, he wanted to hurt her back but in the end, he couldn't bring himself to do that to the woman who looked exactly like Orihime. Maybe, it wasn't even this woman's fault. Maybe it was all his. For thinking he had a second chance. But there was no second chance. Orihime's dead. And now he wanted to replace her with someone who looked like her. But he knew there are things that can never be replaced.

"You're nothing to me. If only I realized it quicker. I don't know what your true intentions are but I will not allow you to taint my memories of Orihime. I only loved her and only will." Ichigo got up and got his coat. "If you want to fuck, go fuck Byakuya up." His voice dripped with venom.

And then he left broken.

Orihime could only weep her regret.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay. Here's the next chapter. We're getting closer to the end and now I'm kind of troubled. I have two places I want to go with the ending. One would be the original ending which is the melodrama version but now that I'm back after a break and rethinking the plots, the original idea's veering towards the happier side. I am really confused.**

**Should I stick _with_ the plan or should I _stick_ the plan instead?**

**Byakuya's so amazingly hot here. It almost tempted me to just turn this into a Byahime ficlet but that would be real fickle. _tsk tsk tsk_ **

**AZLCIKOI: Byakuya, you are SO hot. **

_**(Byakuya's eyes twitch. Even he couldn't help but feeling pleased.)**_

**AZLCIKOI: ...but that didn't stop Orihime from loving Ichigo more.**

**(_Byakuya's eyes twitched but this time it didn't look so good)_**

**AZLCIKOI: Well, I guess Ichigo's kind of hot too...He only stays true to his one lov...**

_**(AZLCIKOI finally noticed Byakuya's deadly stare.)**_

**AZLCIKOI: Okay...I'll shut up now.**

When Orihime came back, Byakuya was waiting for her. He looked worried.

"Aimi, are you alright?" He asked. Orihime nodded. "Aimi, we need to talk." Byakuya led her to the table. Each looked into the other's eyes unsure of where to begin. Orihime took a deep breath.

"It's over. Byakuya."

"I know. It's going to be hard at first but I want you to be happy. Your happiness is not with me." Byakuya said.

"No that's not what I meant. It's over between Ichigo and me. I...I have something I should tell you. You see, I..." Orihime took another deep breath. "I never lost my memories. I'm a liar. It wasn't intentional at first but later I wanted revenge. I used you and I'm so sorry. But if you'll still have me, if you can still give a second chance, I want to try again."

Byakuya studied Orihime. He knew every word was sincere but he didn't want to trap her out of guilt.

"Orihime, I already knew you never lost your memories. When you went to get your mole removed, I knew. So if it's guilt, forget it." Byakuya calmly replied.

"Byakuya...I...I'm sorry." Orihime trembled and she released the waterfalls from her eyes. Byakuya engulfed her into a warm hug.

"I love you very much." He murmered silently.

* * *

The whisky burned his throat but Ichigo didn't give a damn. No matter how much alcohol he downpoured, the squeezing torture in his heart would not go away. It encased him like the cold winter bite against naked skin during a snowstorm. He drowned in self-loathe.

"Ichigo! Are you trying to kill yourself?" A hand snatched the bottle away. Dark violet eyes came into view.

"Rukia...why don't you have a glass yourself!" Ichigo slurred. He tried to grab the bottle from Rukia which earned him a knock on the head. He rubbed the spot that ached slightly. He slumped over the table.

"Enough is enough!" Rukia snapped. It really pained her seeing her husband like this.

"Leave me alone..." Ichigo drifted off. "Go away."

"Ichigo, I..." Rukia could no longer look at Ichigo. The agony was too strong. She knew this was where she had to stop. "I'll accept the divorce. You see, I think it's time I let you go on. I always knew your love was never once mine to have but I just couldn't help but try. I really loved you. That's why I'm going to accept our divorce." She finally finished. When she looked at Ichigo she sighed. Here she finally mustered up the courage to leave her heart on a silver platter and Ichigo was fast asleep.

...

The next morning, Ichigo felt his head shatter. He was really hung over. He needed some aspirin or anything that could get rid of this skull-crushing stab. He slowly stood up to get a glass of water.

"You're awake." Rukia said from behind the counter. Ichigo noticed the luggage standing beside her but Ichigo didn't say anything. So Rukia took this moment to put a brown envelope in front of him.

"What's this?" Ichigo asked.

"They're the divorce papers." Rukia murmured. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Why the sudden change of heart?

"Just finally came to my senses. I want to be happy. I don't deserve this. I deserve someone who can love me wholesomely. And that person was someone I always thought of as a friend. Ichigo, I'm sorry. I should've realized this sooner. Then, it might've saved us all this grief."

Ichigo couldn't help but manage out a tiny smile. "I'm sorry for not being that person for you. You're right. You don't deserve this. I'm sorry. I truly am."

Rukia smiled. She let out a hand. Ichigo took it. It was for real.

_A real goodbye_

"I'll get the rest done through a lawyer. I think this is it. The end." Rukia softly said. "I don't think I can see you anymore." With a chuckle Rukia added "You see, the red-headed baboon as dense as he could be, does have a jealously streak in him." At that Ichigo laughed. Rukia also laughed. After this, she grabbed her luggage and opened the door. She turned around a final time.

"Rukia, thanks." Ichigo smiled. The two shared one final silent moment. With a genuine smile, Rukia left.

* * *

Two years later.

Two years had already passed since the day Orihime fought with Ichigo and it has been two years Ichigo vanished. No longer interested in Sousuke Corporation, Ichigo sold all his share and vanished. Aizen furiously repurchased the shares but it was too late. His son was already gone.

Orihime on the other hand, spent all her time volunteering at Charities and Foundations for orphans around the world. This helped her mend a part of her broken soul. She wished she had done this sooner. This was the true way to heal herself since Orihime was never the type for revenge. Her soul was mended through helping others in need.

Rukia and Renji adopted a little girl after having their twin boys. Orihime visited them whenever she was back in Japan. Rukia couldn't help but feel slight resentment towards Orihime at first for breaking up with her brother but after hearing the whole story started warming up towards Orihime again. Now after two years, they were able to overcome their past and formed a sisterly bond.

"Aimi...Oops sorry. I mean, Orihime." Rukia sighed.

"I can't believe you still get it wrong sometimes." Renji butted in. This earned him a smack from Rukia.

"Stop fighting you two." Orihime laughed. "Come on, I'm leaving for Ghana in two days and I'm here to have some fun, not watch you bicker all day."

"Well I'm trying not to but this red baboon can't keep his mouth shut." Rukia glared at Renji.

"Bah-boo" They all heard a small voice and turned their heads towards the source. It was Aiko, Renji and Rukia's adopted baby girl.

"Oh my good! Aiko said her first word." Orihime squealed.

"Yeah, I can't believe she called me dad!" Renji gushed with joy.

"Idiot, she called you a bah-boo, not dad. I think that means baboon, don't ya think Orihime?" Rukia said with merriment. Orihime burst out laughing and soon they all joined in the laughter.

Orihime took a moment to absorb her surroundings and wondered if this is what it would've been like if she never lost her child...and Ichigo? The doorbell broke her train of thoughts. She went to get it. She let out a small gasp.

"It's been awhile, Orihime." Familiar violet orbs twinkled at her. He was breathtakingly handsome as always.

"Yes, Byakuya. It has. What are you doing here?" Orihime asked.

"Would you mind if I come in first?" He said teasingly. Orihime blushed in embarrassment for her rudeness.

"Of course! Come in, come in!"

"Brother?" Rukia and Renji also couldn't hide their surprise. It's been two years since they saw him.

_"Orihime, I don't want you to hurt yourself."_

_"I'm not..."_

_Byakuya let out a soft smile. _

_"Orihime, I think I'm going to leave Japan."_

_"I'll leave with you!"_

_"No. I think I'll go alone." Byakuya said firmly. Orihime was at a lost in words. _

_"I don't know what to say." She muttered sadly._

_"Say yes." He smiled to mask his own sadness._

_"Will you come back?"_

_"Eventually." He thought for a moment. "When I'm ready to be friends with you, that's when I'll come back."_

_"I...I see." Orihime couldn't find her voice at this point so she only nodded._

"I'm here to see the Kuchiki heirs. Rukia you did keep your promise to Grandfather about at least great-grandchildren." His prideful arrogant tone was back. Some things will never change. Renji nodded nervously and Rukia glanced at Orihime.

"Bah-boo!" A small voice said again while pointing towards Byakuya. Everyone momentarily froze. Nobody called Byakuya a baboon and got away with it. Byakuya's eyes twitched. The small child laughed. Suddenly Byakuya also let out a laugh. It took a moment for the rest to register what was happening but soon they all laughed until they clutched their sides.

Some things do change.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's the next installment! Hope you guys like it!**

**sheena. brown. 3386: I'm glad you like it! For awhile, I was suffering with a writer's block and when I did turn back to fanfiction, I was worried nobody was gonna read this.**

**hi: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**cutsodeep: Hope you like this chapter! Ichihime reunion *wink***

**vfergus: Thank you!**

**Orphiucus: Um...well, I'm also having second thoughts on the ending but yes, for now at least. At the moment, I'm thinking of writing both endings and posting the original one and then if people want a happier one, then I'll post the alternate ending :)**

* * *

Truth was, he was travelling around the world and volunteering at world shelters. Ichigo for once, felt free of burden. By no means was the agony gone from his heart but Ichigo learned to ignore the pain after some time. He kept driving himself physically to overcome the loneliness. He was too busy and tired, helping the people in need to think about the pain. Right now, he was somewhere in Africa building shelter homes for the poor families with nowhere to live. _He had nowhere to live._

Out of nowhere a handful of purple flowers appeared. Through the velvety petals, he discovered the deep brown eyes of a young girl. She looked about five at most. She gave him a pearly smile. Ichigo couldn't help but release his crinkled brows and let out a grin. It reminded him of a certain toothy smile he once saw.

_Orihime_

He reached out and gently held the flowers, scared that the slightest grit might dissolve the flowers. It was beautiful. The girl happily skipped back to her sibling not much older than her. That's all they had. Just each other.

Ichigo felt the same feeling of loneliness settling in him. He deserved to be lonely. After all, it was all his first that he lost the most precious person he could be with. If only he was stronger, he could've protected her.

Suddenly the children's attention shifted to the small rumbling of a truck's motor accelerating. The sound of eagerness meant one thing. Replenishment.

However, it was not the clean water supply or medical kits that caught Ichigo's attention. With the help of the luminous African sun, a familiar blaze of amber glistened, rippling through the crowd. _It couldn't be._

Even admist the crowd, it was an unmistakable hue to ignore. Ichigo couldn't help but crane his neck in hope to see the owner. He couldn't fight his natural impulse to gravitate towards the blazoning lock of amber. He pushed his way through the crowd. Ashen orbs met his deep brown ones. It seemed like the time stopped momentarily and all the brustling movement around them didn't matter. Many set of emotions flowed through.

_Surprise._

She let out a little gasp.

_Anger._

He took a step back.

_Hurt._

Her eyes were laced with tears.

_Confusion._

He wanted to wipe them away.

_Longing._

She took a step forward.

_And denial._

He ran.

"Please, Ichigo!" He heard a desperate cry behind him but he continued on. Until he heard a thump behind him. He couldn't help himself looking back to see her form on the ground, having tripped over the rough textured grounds. Slight scrapes were harbouring her knees but no matter how slight, if infected...it could get severe in matters of seconds.

Ichigo's mind told him to go on. There are plenty of others to help her but his heart was still left in turmoils. He helped her up.

"Ichigo..." She tighted her grip.

"It could get infected." He kept his voice as emotionless as he can.

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." He motioned her towards a medical tent trying to ignore her. As soon as he settled her down, he took off, not bothering to pay attention to her calls.

* * *

Orihime felt multiples of emotion flowing through her veins. As much as it hurt that he could no longer stand her presence, she felt a renewed sense of joy. Truth was, she didn't know what to say or where to begin. She just needed to let him know one thing. Love.

She loved him so much, still does and will love him forever.

If only he would give her a chance. She sat down on a rock nearby. Underneath it, she found a handful of crumpled purple flowers. Two children were playing with sticks until the younger one met her eyes. She smiled and waved. The small girl ran towards her with a smile. When the child saw the flower, she shyly took Orihime's hand and pulled her. Orihime not knowing what to do, followed the young girl's lead. Together, they walked some time to a tiny hut. The girl pointed at the flowers and then to the hut. When Orihime's brows crinkled in confusion, the small girl only smiled and motioned Orihime to go in. Orihime smiled back. Before turning to go in, Orihime with a sudden inspiration, took one of her hairpins from her locks and slowly layed it inside the small girl's hand. The girl's eyes sparkled with excitement. She held on to Orihime's hand and nodded. Orihime understood. In moments like this, words are not needed to explain the small burst of happiness.

Orihime walked inside the hut. She was stunned when she came face to face with the person she most needed to talk to. His face also mirrored hers.

"What are you doing here." He asked angrily. How dare she invade his newly found peace. It took him so long to be where he is emotionally but how dare she come back to shatter his heart a second time.

"I..." She stammered.

"Get out." He tried to push her out the door.

"I LOVE YOU!" She blurted out. Momentarily, it paralyzed Ichigo. What did she say? When his thoughts slowly rewakened, he sneered.

"Love? Do I look stupid to you?" If he was anry before now, he was blinded in rage. "How dare you! Stop it and leave!"

"NO, you stop it!" Orihime was also feeling flushed with a sudden sprint of emotion. "You listen to me for once instead of running away! I'm not Aimi Matsumoto. There never was an Aimi Matsumoto! Don't you get it?" Orihime let the tears stream down her cheeks. "I'm Orihime Inoue."

Ichigo's voice finally left him. Orihime?

"Orihime...I never died. So I did lie to you but I hated you so much and I wanted to hurt you for leaving me when I was so vulnerable...after losing our child."

"O...our child?" Ichigo's whispered. Orihime nodded in grief when the familiar painful etchings in her heart returned.

"I was three months pregnant before the accident." Orihime crumpled to the floor and wept, no longer having the strength to stand. Ichigo was at completely frozen until he felt a lone tear cascading down. He slowly fell to his knees and pulled Orihime into his arms. It was then, he knew. She really was Orihime. Without a second thought, he pulled her into a kiss.

It felt like home.


End file.
